


The Ninth Raven

by arch_cape522



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Detective AU, Difficult Decisions, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Misunderstandings, Murder, Organized Crime, Past Violence, Police Procedural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: Detective Alexander Lightwood knew how cases work, there are procedures to follow, steps to take. This case should be no different but what seems like normal typical police work turns into untold truths, betrayal, and lies.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Jace herondale/Clary Fray, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So this a fic that I have been working on for the past 3 years. I love detective/organized crime fics and I thought it would be fun to try to write something. Keep in mind that police procedures that take place in this fic aren't accurate. Much of what I've written has been based on the many police shows that I watch. Also, as the story continues more tags will be added to keep an eye out for that. The story is pretty much written but I am slowly editing the chapters and constantly adding more. I will try to update 2x a month but it all depends on time. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope yall enjoy the first chapter!

Alec tried to ignore the incessant ringing of his phone by burying his face into Magnus back. This was the first night in weeks that Alec was able to sleep in the same bed as his boyfriend and the constant ringing of his phone was ruining it. He knew exactly who was calling and he just hoped if he ignores the call the person calling would take the hint. however, that wasn’t the case. The phone rang again. 

“Alexander,” Magnus mumbled voice thick with sleep, “either answer your phone or turn it off.” Alec gave off a slight groan and Magnus maneuvered his way out of Alec’s arms and grab a pillow to cover his head to block out the noise. Once Magnus was out of his embraced Alec turned around reaching for his phone. Sighing, he got out of bed so he didn’t disturb Magnus more than he had all ready to make his way to the hallway. Just as he reached the hallway his phone began to ring once again, “Lightwood.”

“Sorry to disturb you Lightwood but you are needed in Brooklyn at 104th and Michigan. Herondale is on his way there.” 

“Copy.” Alec scowled. “Let Herondale know I’ll be there in soon.” 

Alec walked back into the bedroom as quiet as he could to not wake Magnus and went straight to the bathroom to shower. Alec sighed heavily as the spray of hot water hit his skin. All he wanted to do was laze around in bed with Magnus. It’s so rare that they both have nights in which they are home at the same time but unfortunately the world is working against them. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head Alec quickly finished washing. He dried and dressed quickly and walked back over to Magnus’ side of the bed. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispered as he removed the pillow off his boyfriend’s head “I have to go.” 

“When will you be back,” Magnus asked reaching for Alec’s hand, holding tight trying to keep Alec from leaving. 

“Not sure,” Alec smiled “hopefully soon. Maybe if you aren’t busy with the paperwork you can come to the precinct. We can have lunch together.” 

“You know I rather spend time with you than doing paperwork. Just text me when you have a break and I’ll come.” 

“Alright,” Alec said leaning down to press a small kiss on Magnus’ forehead “go back to sleep and I’ll see you in a little bit.” 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too. See you in a bit,” Alec said as he made his way to leave the room wondering what kind of problems he’s going to have to deal with when he arrives at the crime scene. 

*~~~*

By the time Alec arrived at the scene it was 2 in the morning. There was yellow tape blocking off the crime scene and multiple people standing around it. Mumbling under his breath, he continued to approach the scene, noticing that Jace was already talking to the medical examiner.

“Alec, it’s about time you showed up,” Jace smiled as watched Alec roll his eyes. 

“Magnus is home. I couldn’t leave without telling him,” Alec mumbled back as Jace handed him a coffee. “What do we know?” 

“Down to business I suppose,” Jace sighed as he squats down pulling the cover back off the victim. “Male. 25-40 years of age. GSW to the chest. There are strangulation marks on the neck and bruises around the wrists making me believe he was bound to something. The upper torso is covered with burn marks and there was nothing found on his person to identify him.”

“Burn marks,” Alec turned to look at Jace just to see him just nod in acknowledgment. “Usually, burn marks could be a sign that the victim has been tortured especially if you think about the bound wrist and strangulation marks on the neck. Have the crowd that’s assembled outside the yellow tape been questioned?” Alec asked as he walked around the victim.

“Martinez and Underhill were asking questions when I arrived and taking notes but so far nothing came up that was deemed important.” 

“Everything’s important, Jace no matter how little.” Alec looked around at the scene before him observing the area. He noticed how this was the perfect place to drop a body without bringing too much attention. It was dimly lit and out of the way from the road. People who weren’t paying attention and going about their day wouldn’t even notice what was happening until it was too late. 

“What are you thinking, Alec,” Jace asked bringing Alec out of his thoughts. 

“Someone knows something. This area is dimly lit but these back doors lead into bars. This is a Friday night so you can’t tell me that someone didn’t see a thing. Do you know how many times bartenders and workers empty the trash or even come out for a smoke break? A lot. The victim was dropped here and has been for a while. Someone must have seen something. Do you have the person who called this in?”

“It was a man that happened to cut through the alley. The call that came in around 1 AM.” 

“Martinez,” Alec yelled and watched as the man approached, “I want this area blocked off and checked thoroughly. I want all of yours and Underhill’s notes on my desk and check this area for cameras. See if one of these bars has cameras that face the alley and ask if any of the workers seen anything.” 

Martinez nodded his head letting Alec know he understood and went back towards Underhill to continue to help with questioning the people in the crowd. Alec stood not too far from the body observing the crime scene before him. There was not much Alec can do until the medical examiner is done processing the scene and since the victim has not been identified there were no leads to follow up on. 

“Jace,” Alec called out to his partner, “we should head back to the precinct.” 

“You don’t want to stay,” Jace questioned. 

“We aren’t going to find much more than we already know at this point. We need to wait to see what the medical examiner finds and hopefully, we can identify who the person was.”

“Alright, I drove here so I’ll meet you at the precinct.” 

Alec watched Jace walk away before he walked in the opposite direction with this case sitting heavily on his mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

Alec was sitting at his desk looking at the photos from the crime scene. There was nothing that stood out that he hasn’t already seen. None of the reports from Underhill nor Martinez showed any reason that the people gathered at the scene had anything to do with the unidentified male found. There were no blood droplets in the surrounding area so it was led to believe that the man was dropped post mortem. If that was the case then it was deliberate and someone wanted this body to be found or trying to hide something. 

The one thing that Alec did notice was the number of tattoos that the unidentified male had. They resembled a gang he had crossed paths with when he worked undercover with the gang unit a few years back. However, the unidentified male didn’t look familiar but his prints may be in the system but he would have to wait on the ME report from Simon to confirm any findings. 

Alec being lost in his thought never noticed that someone sat in the chair at his desk until he heard a familiar voice. 

“So I thought to be a detective you always have to be aware.”

Alec looked up to see that Magnus was sitting in front of him and on the desk were two takeout containers and 2 bottles of tea. 

“Is that curry I smell from Jo’s cafe,” Alec smiled reaching across the desk to grab one of the containers happy that Magnus did decide to come. 

“Of course,” Magnus replied “I wasn’t going to show up without some good food. We haven’t been to Jo’s cafe in a while and I was craving it. Also, it was good to see Jo and her kids. They said hi by the way.” 

“I have to stop by soon. It’s been a while,” Alec acknowledged. “Also, I’m always aware. I figure I could let my guard down in my own office, right?” 

Magnus chuckled in response and handed Alec a spoon and his tea. They ate in relative silence just being comfortable with the atmosphere. Alec is just happy that Magnus is going to be home for a while since the other has been gone for a few weeks dealing with building issues for small children hospitals in impoverished areas. Magnus, who's been in and out of foster homes since the age of 8 until the age of 18, wanted a place that children can feel safe at to have somewhere to go when in need. And Alec loves what Magnus does but he’s not going to lie and say he doesn’t miss the other when he’s gone. 

“Taking on a new case I see,” Magnus said, breaking the comfortable silence and pushing his food aside. 

“Yeah,” Alec sighed “I feel that this is going to get worse before it gets better.” 

“That bad,” Magnus questioned, “Were you able to ID the person at least?”

“Unfortunately, no. I am waiting for the ME’s report. But enough about that,” Alec tucked the scattered papers away on his desk. “What are you doing for the rest of the day?”

“Well, I’m going to visit Maia and Izzy at their coffee shop. It’s been a while since I’ve seen them and I really want a decent cup of coffee. Plus I want to do a bit of shopping since I know you absolutely despise it.”

“I don’t despise it,” Alec laughed. “I just don’t like how long we’re out shopping. Last time we were out half the day and you only brought one suit and we went to a dozen different shops.” 

“I didn’t see you complain when you had me pinned against the wall in the fitting room.”

Alec threw an irritated glance at Magnus and noticed the little smirked that Magnus threw in his direction. Alec knew that the same memory that was flickering through his mind was also there in Magnus. He could tell from the smile that replaced the smirk that once shown on the other’s face. Alec remembered that day clearly. It was 3 hours into shopping and Magnus was trying a particularly complicated piece that had way too many buttons and made Alec help him out of it. In the process of helping and getting Magnus' shirt off, he ended up pinning Magnus against the wall for a kiss that turned way too intense too quickly. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, bringing Alec out of his thoughts as he moved more closely to Alec “you’re blushing.” 

“What did you expect when you brought up the fitting room incident?” 

Leaning down a bit, Magnus pecked Alec’s lips, and just as he went to pull back still lingering close to still feel one another breath gently sweep across their face Alec brought him back. Alec refused to let the other one move away so he brought him in close again and gave into the heat of their kiss. Their little session went on for a bit until Alec broke the kiss and he guided Magnus on him to straddle across his lap. It wasn’t the most comfortable position with the arms of the chair but they both made it work. Magnus smiled against Alec’s lips adjusting himself to a more comfortable position. He missed Alec, there was no question about it so he was willing to go along with whatever scheme Alec had just to be close to the other.

“So this is what happens when Magnus comes to visit.” 

Alec and Magnus pulled away from one another and looked to where the voice came from just to see Jace standing in the doorway arms folded. 

“Here I thought you were back here looking at the case we have but instead you are partaking in office sex,” Jace joked. 

“What do you want Jace,” Alec questioned, a bit irritated that his time with Magnus has been interrupted. He leaned his head against Magnus’s chest who was still straddled across his lap soaking up as much warmth as he could before the man had to move and he himself had to get back to work. 

“Simon called,” Jace stated, “his report is done and he wants us to come down to the morgue.”

“Fine. Give me a minute” Alec replied and watched Jace walk out the room leaving him alone with Magnus. With another quick kiss, Alec sighed as he nudged Magnus to move and he stood up to collect his gun and badge. 

“Are you still meeting us later at Izzy and Maia’s cafe,” Magnus asked slightly out of breath staring at Alec putting his gun in his holster. 

“Of course I am,” Alec replied as he brought Magnus close for a kiss. “I wouldn’t miss their small get together.”

“Alright. I see you there then.” Magnus moved in for one more quick peck and left the room saying a quick bye to Jace on the way out. 

“Okay, Jace. Let’s go see Simon.” 

The one thing that Alec hates is visiting the lab. It smelled sterile and of embalming fluid. For some reason, it doesn’t bother Jace and of course, Simon is immune to the smell. Once there Alec scanned his badge and the doors opened letting them both in. Walking around the corner Alec spotted Simon pulling the sheet back on their unidentified male.

“Welcome to my lair,” Simon greeted in a cheerful voice. 

Jace shook his head and Alec sighed. 

“What did you find,” Alec said, getting straight to the point.

“Always so serious,” Simon mumbled but not letting the cheerfulness leave his voice. 

“He was happy 10 minutes ago,” Jace laughed, “but you cut into his office sex.” 

“Man...really?” 

“Simon,” Alec interrupted before Jace and Simon decided to continue talking about unnecessary stuff. “Can we get to the point as to why you called us down here.”

“Fine.” Simon moved over to his desk and grabbed a file handing it to Alec and Jace. “Unfortunately I was not able to ID the victim. His prints weren’t in our system but I am doing a wide search so I am hoping something comes back.”

“Okay, then why did you call us down then,” Jace questioned. 

“Because of the results of his blood analysis,” Alec replied instead, still scanning through the report.

“Bingo,” Simon said “whatever this man had in his blood was very little. The man has been dead for some time and by my calculations, it was at least 10 hours or more. Depending on when this mysterious substance entered his blood and because of the amount of blood loss, it is almost impossible to detect the nature of the substance. However, from what I can tell from the autopsy the substance caused the blood vessels in his heart to constrict and some form of corrosion to the blood vessels in his lungs. I’m also positive that that is what would have killed him.” 

“So he didn’t die from the GSW to the chest,” Jace asked looking at the body. 

“Well, essentially, yes he did die due to the GSW. It is the ultimate cause but the man was already dead or close to death prior to being shot. He would have died no matter the cause of it. It’s obvious to me that this man had endured a lot and was tortured for a reason as you can see from the burn and strangulation marks on his body.”

“Something is telling me it’s gang-related,” Alec spoke as he also looked over the body. “These tattoos,” Alec pointed to a letter like a symbol “is for a local gang I dealt with a few years ago.”

“The Black Ties,” Simon stated, “I recognized the tattoos.”

“The Black Ties deal with the small stuff. Money laundering and small crimes. Who would attack them?” Jace questioned but not really expecting a response back.

“That is for you to find out. I’m just a simple forensic guy.” 

“Yeah,” Alec agreed. “Thanks for the info and let us know if you get anything back on this man’s prints.” 

“Will do.” 

Leaving the lab Alec was processing what he read and heard from Simon. There is obviously something more to what was happening. The man was from a local gang, non-heavy hitters, and nothing about why the man was murdered made any sense. 

“I feel you thinking Alec,” Jace said. “You really think this is gang-related and not just a simple fallout?”

“If it was a simple fallout why would the man be tortured,” he questioned “I was around these gang members. This is out of their MO. If anyone wanted to get even with a member the others beat the shit out of them not torture and kill them.”

“Maybe they evolved. Upgraded to the big boys.”

“It’s been a while since you worked with the gang unit, has it,” Alec was sarcastic with the question but also serious. They both have been partners for years but at one point they did separate to work with other law enforcement agencies.

“In my defense, Kieran was an asshole and thought he was better than everyone.”

“He’s good police,” Alec threw back “you’re just mad because the both of you are cocky as fuck and you couldn’t handle taking orders from others.”

“Whatever man, the dude was a jerk.”

“Well, you better get used to the idea that he might be helping us soon. If I end up right we are going to need his help.”

Alec and Jace turned the last corner about to head to their respective offices when they were stopped by Luke calling out to them. 

“We got a call,” Luke said grimly “another body was found not two blocks from the one last night. I told the officers that you are Jace and the lead and you’ll be there shortly.”

Sighing, Alec took out his phone and sent a quick text letting Magnus know that he and Jace might be late for the get-together. Pocketing his phone he looked over to Jace who was doing the same, most likely texting Clary. 

“Let’s get this over with.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope everyone enjoyed this little chapter. Let me know what you think. Leave a comment here or find me on twitter @blackroses_0604 or you could even use #the9thraven. I am hoping to have the next chapter out around the 25th. By then finals should be done and my spring semester should be over. Also, I tried to correct as many grammatical errors as possible but my skills lie more with writing analytical paper than creative writing. Anyways, I hope this chapter was good and I'll see you all next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!

Honestly, Alec was not surprised that a second body had turned up; he knew that this case would become worse. When Alec and Jace arrived at the crime scene, there was already a crowd gathered around the yellow tape. 

“Here we go again,” Jace said as he parked the car, “I think you might be right, Alec.”

Alec didn’t respond and moved to get out of the car, making his way to the scene before him. As he made his way there, he knew right away; this was different. There was more blood, meaning that this victim had recently killed before being dropped in the area. 

“Detective Lightwood and Herondale,” Alec said, flashing his badge. “Who were the officers on the scene first?” 

“I was,” a woman said. “Lydia Branwell.”

“Branwell,” Alec acknowledged, “what can you tell me.” 

“I was walking the beat when I heard some screaming coming from this area. I called it in to dispatch and approached the scene. When I arrived, I approached a female in hysterics, who came across the unidentified male. After I made sure the woman was safe, I checked the surrounding area and called it in. I waited at the scene and took a statement from the woman, then other enforcement arrived, and was told you both were on your way.” 

“Is this your first dead body,” Alec asked, noticing that Branwell seemed a bit queasy.

“Yes,” Lydia responded, “I’ve only been on the job for a few months, and I recently transferred to this district.”

“I can’t lie and say that it gets easier cause it doesn’t but welcome to the force,” Alec said in the form of a failed welcome slash encouragement watching as Lydia’a face lit up a bit. 

“Thank you, sir,” Lydia responded with a slight smile. 

“Did you notice anything else,” Alec questioned, getting back to the crime scene before him. 

“No. Nothing in my preliminary search. It’s similar to the MO of the last victim, except that this victim’s fingertips looked burned.” 

“Alright. Thanks.” Alec dismissed Branwell and walked over to Jace, who was currently looking over the body. Instantly, Alec noticed the brutality of the murder and took a deep breath. “Jace, what do we have?”

“According to the medical examiner, the cause of death is a single GSW to the chest, but they won’t know more until they bring the body to Simon. Like the other victim, there are burn marks across his body, bruises around the neck and wrists, and he seems to be between 25-40.” 

“So the same MO. Were there anything on his person,” Alec asked, but he highly doubted there were. 

“No,” Jace responded, “but his fingers were burned off.” 

“Lydia mentioned that to me in her brief,” Alec sighed, “which means that they don’t want to know how he was, and that means he is in the system, unlike the last victim.”

“Well fuck,” Jace said as he moved away from the body. “What the fuck is going on? Two dead bodies in one day don’t bode well.”

“I know. Let’s get this wrapped up. Give Simon a call and tell him we need to be updated as soon as he gets anything. I’m going to canvas the area and see if I see something out of the ordinary,” Alec ordered as he walked away from Jace. Someone is trying hard to cover their tracks, and he hopes Simon can provide a break in the case. 

~****~

Magnus was slightly annoyed with Alec’s text saying that he might be late, but he’s not surprised. From the glance he got of Alec’s case file, he knew that this case would not be easy. Sighing, Magnus took a sip of his coffee and instead watched how animated Maia and Izzy were in their conversation. It’s been so long since he has seen Izzy smile, and he loves that Maia is the one that is bringing it out of here. 

“So Magnus,” Maia said, getting the man’s attention, “how long are you home? Alec was horrible while you were gone. I was ready to kick his ass, but Izzy stopped me saying that he misses you blah, blah, blah.”

“I should be home for a while now. We were able to hire amazing directors for these homes, and so I’m on a sort of temporary leave of absence.” Magnus chuckled. He knew Alec could be a grumpy asshole, but Magnus loves that the other misses him that much. It was a bit overwhelming since none of his previous partners were concerned for the extended length of time he may need to study or work. Alec was different, and for the first time, Magnus felt loved, he felt wanted. It felt nice that someone missed him. 

“That's good to hear,” Maia laughed, “because if I have to hear deal with Alec’s grumpiness anymore, I will scream and hunt you down.”

Magnus smiled. “Don’t worry; I am not leaving for a while. You can rest.”

“Ignore her Magnus,” Izzy said as she gently smacked Maia’s hand away from her danish “Alec wasn’t _that_ bad, but I’m happy to see your home. We all missed you.”

Magnus didn’t respond. He would never have guessed that meeting Alec almost ten years ago as friends and dating junior year of college would have brought him this little group of friends that became his family. He had Catarina and Ragnor, of course, but he never expected to have more. 

“Thank you, Izzy,” Magnus simply said, “but enough of me what is happening with you two.”

“Maia decided to move in with me,” Izzy said as she leaned over to kiss Maia’s cheek. “It took her forever to agree,” Izzy joked as he nudged Maia with her shoulder.

“Congratulations,” Magnus smiled. “I’m so happy for you both. Is tonight about this news?

“No,” Maia said, responding, “tonight is just a small gathering with family and friends. Caterina and Ragnor are coming. It’s just been so long since we all saw one another, so I wanted to do something at the cafe.”

“That,” Izzy interrupted, “and the fact that we’re opening another cafe since this one is doing so well. I officially made Maia co-owner for both cafes now. I seriously couldn’t have gotten this far without her help. Her design skills are amazing, and the new menus look great!”

“They aren’t that spectacular,” Maia smiled “it took me 15 minutes to design.”

“Well, 15 minutes or not, if left to my devices, they would look like children drew them,” Izzy responded with a bit of annoyance in her voice. 

“Anyways,” Magnus interrupted before this escalated into something else. He knew Maia didn't like to be in the spotlight. She’s always been a behind-the-scenes type, but Izzy being Izzy loves when people get acknowledged for their excellent work, and I’m happy for you both. You both deserve it, and I am looking forward to seeing everyone tonight.”

“Do you think Alec and Jace are going to make it?” Izzy said out loud, not expecting an answer. 

Magnus just looked at Izzy and shrugged his shoulders. He honestly wasn’t sure if Alec or Jace would have much time with this current case. 

~****~

“Welcome to my lair,” Simon spoked excitedly as Alec and Jace entered the room. 

“Simon,” Alec sighed in slight irritation while Jace just laughed, “do you ever not be excited when people come down here to visit you?” It’s already been a long day, and Maia and Izzy’s gathering is still happening later today that he wants to attend. 

“Well, I do have some good news to share,” Simon said, ignoring Alec’s question. 

“Pray, tell then,” Alec responded as he walked over to Simon’s work station. 

“Once again, always so serious, Alexander,” Simon joked and met Alec’s glare. Simon knows Magnus is the only one to call Alec ‘Alexander.’ “I have identified the gang the second victim belonged to. Remember a few years ago a man named Michael Mammon? The second victim belongs to his gang, and from this tattoo, he is the consigliere or captain, explaining his burned off fingertips. We are not supposed to know who this man is.”

“Michael Mammon,” Jace questioned, “didn’t the gang unit pick him up a few years ago on a murder charge?” 

“Yes, but there is still his underboss in control, and we have yet to locate him,” Alec said as he looked through the report Simon handed him. “So the gang is still in operation, but if this man is the consigliere, then that means there are some heavy hitters out there if they are going after the boss and underboss right-hand man.”

“Have you identified the first victim yet? Or even this one?” Jace asked. 

“No. I’m pretty positive that the first victim was an untouchable who has not received any of the gang initiation tattoos; we are running facial recognition to see if we come up with something. As for the second, since I could not use his fingerprints for identification, I have to be a bit more creative. I am running facial recognition, but also I’m using his ear prints for identification purposes. It’s not well-practiced but is used from time to time. But it might take a while.” 

“Thanks, Simon. Is there anything else we need to know,” Alec asked. 

“Oh, yeah, there was a trace of some unknown chemical with a similar composition to the first victim’s chemical traces. I’m still trying to figure it out.” 

“Simon, you’re a nerd. I am sure you’ll figure it out in no time,” Jace laughed as he patted Simon on the back in one of those bro hug kind of things. 

“Anyways,” Alec said, breaking up the little bond between Simon and Jace. “Please call us to know as soon as you can if you find something out.” 

“No need,” Simon said as he walked up to Alec’s side and put his arm on Alec’s shoulder, “there is nothing more I can do until I get the results. I also will get an update if anything is found, sent to my phone so that we can go to Maia and Izzy’s gathering.”

Alec just shook his shoulders, letting one of Simon’s arms fall and walked toward the door. He didn’t bother to look back to see if Jace or Simon followed him and just continued to make his way out of the precinct. 

  
  


~****~

From the precinct to the Maia and Izzy’s cafe, it was a 30-minute drive. Alec is grateful that Simon rode with Jace because he is too damn talkative for Alec’s liking. Simon was a good guy, and Alec had no problems with him, but his constant Star Wars jokes and jokes, in general, were starting to become annoying. So the quiet was a welcomed thing. 

When he finally arrived, he noticed that somehow Jace and Simon made it there first. It’s not a surprise since Jace likes to speed everywhere he goes. Sitting in the car for a bit longer, Alec was about to get out of the vehicle but heard the passenger door open, and someone sat in the seat. Before he saw who it was, Alec could smell the sandalwood and woodsy scent; he knew it was Magnus. 

“Alexander, you were sitting out here for the last 10-minutes or so, are you okay?” Magnus reached over the console to grab Alec’s hand, easily fitting his hand with Alec’s. 

Alec closed his eyes and took in Magnus’s presence. Something was calming about having the other near him. Being together since college, Magnus knows all the ins and outs to Alec’s behavior and knows when he needs a few minutes just to relax. The day was long, with hardly any breaks in between with all the constant going.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec spoke after a few minutes, still holding on to Magnus’s hand. Alec turned to look at Magnus and saw the other give a small smile. Alec returned the smile and gripped Magnus hand tighter to tell him he’s ready to go inside. 

Magnus let go to get out of the car and walk over to Alec’s side, grabbing his hand once again. “How’s the case going,” Magnus asked as they walked towards the building. 

“It turns out I might be right,” Alec said, sighing, which has been a constant since he picked up this case. “I think it’s going to get worse before it gets better, and something is weird about it.” 

“Alexander, you are the best detective I know,” Magnus voice full of confidence, and I am not saying that because you’re my boyfriend. I’m telling you that you are the best because of your mind. You check everything out and don’t stop until you do. This case is not different. You and Jace will figure this out. If you need to bring in more people, do it. You are the lead on this case and no one else. Trust your instincts.” 

“You always know what to say,” Alec smiled. 

“Of course, darling. I know you just as much as you know me. But enough of work-talk for a while. Izzy and Maia are excited about tonight, and everyone is already here. Let’s just have a few hours of family fun before you have to go back to work,” Magnus said as they made it to the door. 

“You’re right,” Alec said as he leaned in to kiss Magnus, catching the other by surprise. “Let’s go in before everyone comes out looking for us,” Alec said after he pulled away, opening the door to hear everyone yelling his name.

“It’s about time you arrived,” Izzy said, walking up to Alec, drawing him into a hug. 

Alec pulled away first, but Izzy had plans of her own. She grabbed Alec’s free hand, dragging him further in the room. Magnus tagged along since Alec refused to let go of his hand, but Alec knew that Magnus wouldn’t mind. 

“Since Alec finally arrived,” Izzy said as let go of Alec’s hand and went towards Maia, “we have an announcement to make. I decided to open up another cafe, and I made Maia a co-owner. We already have the building permits and everything.” 

Everyone clapped and cheered for Maia and Izzy. Alec stepped back with Magnus and just observed his little family celebrating Izzy and Maia’s announcement. Alec is happy for them. Izzy worked hard to get to where she is now in life. Izzy refused to go into law like their parents wanted her to. Izzy always wanted to own a cafe or restaurant of some sort, and she worked hard to achieve that. Along the way, she met Maia, and they hit it off very well. At first, Alec wasn’t so sure because they were so opposite, but Maia was the perfect balance that Izzy needed in her life. Alec continued to watch as people went up one by one to hug Izzy and Maia and just smiled. 

“I’m happy for her,” Alec said to more or less to himself. “She’s happy, you know.” 

“I know,” Magnus responded. “She told me you helped her with some of the finances. 

“Not really. Most of the money was hers; I just wanted to help in any way I could. She was there for me when I was struggling, and this is me returning the favor.” Alec stated. Izzy helped him when he had no one else to turn to when he struggled with his sexuality. She was the one who helped him when their parents turned their backs on him all those years ago. It was only recently where his parents apologized and wanted to be part of his life, and a lot of that was because Izzy continued to fight in his corner and never stopped. 

“Should we join the rest of the family,” Magnus said after a while. 

“Yeah,” Alec responded, walking back to the group, still holding on to Magnus’s hand. Alec congratulated Izzy and Maia and talked about logistics. Magnus listened for a while until he saw that Ragnor was in charge of making drinks and excused himself. Alec watched as Magnus and Ragnor argued on creating the perfect tequila sunrise, causing him to laugh when Magnus snatched the bottle out of the other’s hands. 

“Are you happy, Alec,” Izzy asked, drawing his attention away from Magnus and Ragnor. 

“Of course,” Alec smiled. Why wouldn’t he be?

“Good.” Izzy smiled. “I’m going to check on the alcohol situation. Plus, I see Simon making his way over here, so it must be about work.” 

Izzy got up and walked away, and Simon took over Izzy’s seat. 

“You got something, Simon,” Alec asked. 

“I have the results for the identity of the second victim. His name is Angel Pierce. He has a family in Queens, a wife, an eight-year-old son, and a four-year-old daughter. He’s been in and out of prison for the last ten years. I can send you the information later, and you and Jace can decide what to do with that.” 

“Thanks, Simon,” Alec said, processing the information. “Don’t tell Jace about it right now. I’ll tell him tomorrow.”

“Whatever you say, boss,” Simon said, leaving Alec in his thoughts. 

Alec was left alone with his thoughts. He wanted a few more hours of peace before he had to face tomorrow and inform Angel’s family of his death and hopes of getting some answers. Instead of dwelling on Simon’s information, Alec decided to let it go for now and join his family and have a few more hours of peace. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3. Things are going to start to pick up now that the case is moving forward. Hopefully, the next update isn't months away. I got really busy with everything that's going on in the world and now that's classes are in session again things are going to be even busier. I hope to update as much as I can but I make no promises. Anyways let me know what yall think of this chapter. Also, you can find me on Twitter @blackroses_0604 or use #the9thraven. 
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter. Let me know what yall think here or by using #the9thraven on twitter!


End file.
